The Trials Of El Dorado
by Desert Thief
Summary: While Miguel battles with his blindness Tulio struggled to keep his feeling for his partner a secret. Meanwhile back in civilisation Count Salar is still pursuing the duo, and this time he isn't alone... Sequel, Slash On hold
1. Prologue

**The Trials of El Dorado  
(The Road to El Dorado III)**

**Rating:** M, to be safe

**Summery:** While Miguel battles with his blindness Tulio struggled to contain his feeling for his partner a secret, knowing to reveal them would mean loosing him forever. Meanwhile back in civilisation Count Salar is still pursuing the duo, using an unwilling Jack and an exiled priest to track the pair in hopes of revenge and the plunder of El Dorado.

**IMPORTANT NOTES, MUST READ TO GET THE STORY (Well most of them) :**

**1) **You kind of have to read 'The Road Back To El Dorado' (El Dorado II) to understand this story. It's not compulsory, but recommended

**2) **This story is slash (love or loath it) so giving you the head's up now.

**3) **I'm not a historian, doctor, sailing ship captain or any other expert in any field, so if facts are wrong on things exist a few years - or centuries - before they were discovered I say sorry now, and tell me so I know for the future.

**4) **You want to put this story on another website, fine by me, but ask first and give proper credit ok?

**5) **I live in Australia, and our spelling can be a little strange at times, so by all means point out any mistakes you see, but just remember your color may be my colour.

**6) **Last one. I do not own _The Road to El Dorado _or any of the characters portrayed in the film, if I did, there would so be a slash filled sequel, which would explain why I don't own it. As for Jack and other OC's scattered here and there, if you can convince them to appear in your stories then they can.

**Special Thanks:** To RosylaGypsy again, for pestering me to finish this, and being the dreamer in our duo.

* * *

Jack finished off his god-only-knows-what-number drink and without any hesitation ordered another. He deserved it, he told himself, for escorting Tulio and Hat- err Miguel down to coast to El Dorado's first marker. The story he'd concocted about them being Arabian princes was a hit. All Jack had to do was tell it loudly in a crowded tavern three days ago and now he was hearing it repeated everywhere he went, in several different versions.

The drink was placed in front of him and he took a large mouthful of the liquid when the tavern door was kicked open. Turing to inspect the Jack's heart skipped. Salar, the count who'd originally been promised Miguel as a slave, was standing proudly in the door frame, and he wasn't alone. Jack suddenly felt very sober.

Salar pointed in his direction and gave his men orders, but Jack couldn't hear what they were, as he'd already jumped over the bar and ran upstairs.

Bursting into a room he was momentary distracted by a barmaid who was getting changed, but her scream made him shove the shutters open and, seeing a cart of hay parked almost directly underneath him, jumped.

Jack was quickly several streets from the tavern and still running hard. Looking over his shoulder for pursuers he didn't see the man he ran into. Jack was knocked to the ground, but the other man didn't flinch.

The man seemed to be one of the native breeds, with dark skin and black hair, which was sleeked back, but his tattoos were what caught the Irishman's attention. One ran across his cheeks and nose horizontally, the other was a small triangle on his chin. They were both crimson, like blood.

Jack went to sit up but the native said something and made a hand gesture. Jack felt his muscles freeze, as if under a spell. His mind was working perfectly, but all his body could do was breathe and blink. Jack wasn't sure, but he didn't think this man was going to help him.

A heard a horse approach, but couldn't turn his head to look at the rider. The native bowed.

'My Lord.' He droned.

'You're sure he cannot move.' Salar's voice came from above him. Jack heard feet hitting the ground and footsteps approach. The count's face appeared in his range of vision, with a look of near curiosity. He nudged Jack twice in the side but all Jack could do was scream curses inside his head.

'Yes My Lord.' Was the reply. The count seemed pleased, and gave Jack a harsh kick.

'Well done Tzekel-kan.' Salar praised. 'Now knock him out.'

Jack knew that name had something to do with Tulio and Miguel's adventures in El Dorado, but before he could think what Tzekel-kan snapped his fingers, and Jack knew no more.

* * *

_Well there you go, the prologue for the seriously overdue sequel I promised over a year ago. All I can say is my interests turned elsewhere when I was halfway through writing this and so it sat forgotten on the USB until a few days ago when I decided to finish it. (I just watched Road to El Dorado for the first time in months, and it re-sparked my interest in the story.) _

_Miguel and Tulio appear in the next chapter, but I warn readers around half of the first half (works out to be a quarter right?) is through the eyes of Jack, so giving the heads up now. _

_Yes I hired Tzekel-kan to play the role of another bad guy, because I find too many OC's make my head spin. Also the following chapters are much longer, don't fret.  
_

_Update in a week if all goes well, so watch this space. (Or just add to story alerts.)_

_ Desert Thief _


	2. Awakening

**The Trails Of El Dorado**

Chapter II - _Awakening_

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I - I -

Tulio woke with a start; sweat coating his chest, pulse racing and breath erratic. He'd been dreaming, but the dream had already vanished, like a plume of smoke on a windy day. The eastern sky had orange glow, so Tulio didn't bother trying to relax and fall asleep again.

The dark haired man tiptoed quietly across the room, not wanting to wake his golden haired partner. They'd been in El Dorado for a little over a week but to Tulio it already felt like more of a home than Spain ever had. The people weren't as open to him as Miguel, but his partner had spent two years in the golden city with them, so Tulio knew that would change in time.

He sighed heavily, watching Miguel sleep. When Chief Tannabok had learnt what had occurred to Miguel he was outraged. Tulio had never before seen the chubby man lose his temper, and never wanted to again. It was, in a word, scary. No, terrifying! Miguel had been the one to calm him down in the end, saying he still believed his eyes would heal again.

Miguel seemed to be coping well with his loss of vision, but Tulio knew better. The people of El Dorado only saw their mortal god smiling and laughing out in the streets, not crying softly into his pillow at night. Every night it was Tulio who held his partner, whispering to him softly until he fell asleep. The blonde still covered his eyes for most of the day, only taking off the red cloth in the sanctuary of their temple.

The chief healer in El Dorado, a dark haired woman called Randa, had examined Miguel the first night they'd arrived. Unlike the ship's surgeon, she'd positioned her hands over Miguel's eyes and chanted. Once completing the long chant she'd began having a conversation with herself about how to treat his eyes. Eventually she'd scurried off only to return in the morning with a sickly-looking green drink for Miguel to drink. She'd come back every morning to give his partner another dose of the potion. If the faces Miguel pulled were anything to go by, the concoction didn't taste like sugar or honey. So far, there'd been no improvement, but both partners still had hope.

Chief Tannabok's daughter, Azul, the one Miguel had saved from the slave traders, also came by every day. Tulio suspected it was a guilt thing, with the young girl blaming herself for what had happened. Miguel insisted it wasn't her fault, but she kept coming back.

Tulio dressed himself in his European clothing, making sure to strap on the dagger he'd stolen from Jack tightly to his leg. Even in paradise, he didn't want to be caught off guard. Miguel didn't know Tulio carried the weapon.

The 'god' watched the sunrise, letting it flood the inside of the temple. From the bed Tulio heard groaning and the rustling of sheets as Miguel stirred, mumbling something.

'What was that?' Tulio asked.

'Draw the drapes.' Miguel said louder, pulling the sheets over his head.

Tulio moved to untie a set of curtains to block the light from reaching the bed. Nothing was worse than having the sun shining in your eyes as you tried to sleep... hold that thought.

'Why?' Tulio didn't dare to hope.

'Light too bright.' Miguel responded. Tulio waited for the blonde to realise the importance of his words. Miguel opened his eyes but shut them immediately, shielding them from the light, but snapping them back open when his mind began to function. 'I can, I can...'

'See!' Tulio finished, laughing and taking Miguel into a tight hug.

Randa, the healer, chose that moment to appear, carrying another cup of the miracle cure. Seeing their excitement she said quietly, 'Started yes, but not complete.'

Tulio looked at her strangely. Randa was only in her late teens but she always spoke in riddles, never to the point. 'What?'

'Sun God can see the sun, yes, bright sun, but not the moon.' She said cryptically. Tulio's mind slowly worked out what she was saying and disappointment filled him.

'Miguel, what exactly do you see?'

'A bright light over there.' Miguel pointed to the east towards the sun, voice losing some of its earlier joy. 'Nothing else.'

'Started yes, but not complete.' Randa said again.

'I think she means it'll take some time before you regain all your sight.' Tulio translated to Miguel. His partner shrugged, still smiling.

'I can wait.' Miguel replied, drinking the potion Randa placed in his hands with more enthusiasm than usual. Randa examined the blonde again and seemed satisfied. She slithered away silently, leaving a smell of incense lingering behind.

Tulio averted his gaze as Miguel dressed; it landed on an unfinished pyramid on the outskirts of the city. The people of El Dorado had said it was being built to honour the god of the sea, but as yet it was unnamed. Chief Tannabok insisted that the temple would only be named once it was completed. He and Miguel had performed some ritual involving a chicken and paint to ensure the safety of the workers. The pink chicken was still running around the city.

Miguel was wearing an outfit identical to what he'd worn during the feast to celebrate their arrival two years ago, minus the headdress. However he still tied a cloth over his eyes.

'Err Miguel,' Tulio gently pulled the fabric down so it hung around his neck. 'You can see remember.'

'Not enough.' Miguel retied the cloth, tighter this time. 'Besides, the light's annoying.'

Tulio wrapped an arm around Miguel to guide him and together they set off to enjoy what looked to be a glorious day.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I - I -

Someone throwing cold water over him rudely waked Jack. Spluttering he swore violently, receiving a hard punch in the stomach. Forcing his eyelids up the Irishman saw he was in the brig of a large ship, secured to the wall with chains, and Count Salar, the native Tzekel-kan and a third unknown man were watching him intensively.

'Good morning.' Salar's expression was like that of a child who'd just gotten a new toy. Jack didn't like it. 'Sleep well?'

'Not sure, ask your mother.' Jack replied with his usual sarcasm. The third man flicked his wrist and a line of agony cut across his chest. Damn, he hadn't noticed the whip.

'Mr. Egan -'

'Jack.' Jack corrected the count.

'Jack, do you know why you're here?' Salar glided closer to the prisoner.

'If you wanted my virginity, you're several years too late mate.' Jack couldn't help himself.

CRACK!

Jack hissed as the whip struck him again.

'An interesting offer, perhaps later.' Salar moved aside to let the third man unchain him. Jack's legs felt like water, but he managed to support his own weight once the restraints were released. 'Follow me.'

Jack kept his mouth shut and did as he was told, desperately trying to think of a way to escape. Salar lead him up onto the deck of his ship. Jack cursed as he saw his crew tied to the main mast, all of who were supporting various injuries of their own. They'd put up a fight, smiling as he saw Scott and several others wink at him. They'd obviously taken down several of the Count's men.

'It's nothing to be smiling about.' The count noticed Jack's grin. 'I just want a trade.'

'The talk to a trader.' Jack knew it was coming.

CRACK!

This time it was across the back. Scott shouted something in French and Jack stifled a laugh. If Count Salar had understood the insult Jack doubted his first mate would still be breathing.

'I'm not a patient man.' The count said quietly. 'It's a simple exchange; the lives of these men for the trail to El Dorado.'

'El do-whata?'

CRACK!

Damn, that one hurt.

'I know who sailed those two men, Tulio and Miguel, to the first marker.' Salar pulled a purple piece of cloth from his sleeve; Tulio's ribbon. 'I found this in your shirt pocket.'

'So that's where it was.'

CRACK!

'Am I going to get whipped every time I speak out of line?'

CRACK!

Count Salar dangled the incriminating piece of evidence in front of the Irishman's eyes.

'I like you Jack,' Salar started, quickly continuing before Jack could answer. 'That's the only reason your men are still alive. I have no problem giving the order to end their lives, do you?'

Jack hated to admit it, but the count had him cornered. If it was one against one Jack would take those odds, but with the whip-guy behind him and the crazy native Tzekel-kan... wait Jack knew that name from Miguel's account of their first encounter with El Dorado.

'Why doesn't Kanni over there show you?' Jack tensed but the whip never came. The priest narrowed his eyes, but didn't speak.

'Cortez wasn't afraid to use force, like myself.' Salar said. 'I'm afraid the High Priest was hit one too many times on the head. Lost parts of him memory.'

'Not of the false gods.' Tzekel-kan hissed. 'They will perish at my hands.'

'Not the blonde one!' Salar quickly corrected, causing the high priest to cringe. 'Our agreement is you can kill the dark haired one, Tulio, but I get the other.'

'Yes my lord. Sorry my lord.' Tzekel-kan bowed hurriedly. Jack made sure to save that piece of information for when he escaped. That matter resolved Salar turned his attention back to Jack.

'Now I won't offer the exchange again.' Salar nodded to a man on deck and he raised a rifle, placing it against Scott's head. Jack gulped. 'I'll count to 6.'

'Isn't it usually three?'

'One.'

'Can't we talk about this?'

'Six.' The count skipped to the end, raising his hand to give the order.

'OK!' Jack cried. Although he liked Tulio and Miguel, his crew were in more danger right now, but he had a plan. 'I'll show you where the blasted marker is. I swear!'

Salar ordered the man to back down, and he did reluctantly. Scott insulted him quietly in French, but to everyone else it sounded like a prayer of relief.

'Very well, I'll take your word. Release the men then cast off.' Salar moved to stand before Jack's small crew. 'And if I so much as suspect you're following me...'

CRACK!

Jack cried out as the blow struck. He couldn't help it, he hadn't been expecting it. His crew flinched.

'Do as he says, I'll be fine.' Jack shouted in French. 'Scott you're in command, take care of the Fox.'

'No, we're taking that sorry excuse for a boat with us.' Salar suddenly joined in, causing both men to wince. Seems he did know French.

Scott gave Jack an apologetic look before the crew reluctantly left. The count addressed the man behind Jack.

'Richard, give him 20 lashes before taking him back to the brig. Give him water, but no food.' Salar walked so he could stare Jack straight in the eye, and said with a cruel grin. 'He won't eat till we find that marker.'

Jack forced himself not to show how much of a blow that was. It had taken him well over a week to sail down there, and although the large ship was bigger the Silver Fox could outrun her any day.

CRACK!

Jack flinched violently. Oh well, only nineteen more to go.

'On second thought, make it 40.'

Damn.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I - I -

_God, I'm so sorry about the wait, but my El Dorado passion ebbed away into the Numb3rs fandom. I'm actually posting one of several Ian Edgerton centred drabbles after I've put this up, for anyone who watches Numb3rs and knows who that is. I'm trying, no determined to finish this story, if people are still interested in it. _

_Yea, so I'm not dead or anything. And I also apologise for the excess of Jack in this and the following chapters, but it ties back into the main plot, don't worry._

Desert Thief


	3. Feelings

**The Trails Of El Dorado**

Chapter II - _Feelings_

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I - I -

'Tulio,' Miguel said from next to him. 'I was wondering...'

'Hmm?' Tulio replied, looking away from the lake and at his partner. With the river's main exit blocked, it had diverted its course towards the volcano, resulting in a large lake forming. It was almost a perfect circle, and in the intense afternoon sun the two companions and Altivo had found refuge under the shade of some trees near the water's edge. The morning had been spent dealing with their 'duties,' such as helping resolve disputes between neighbours, giving approvals for marriages and being the judges when someone committed a crime.

'I, oh forget it.'

'What?' Tulio rolled over to his stomach so he could see his partner right way up. 'If it's about your eyes I've told you -'

'No it's not that.' Miguel seemed hesitant. Miguel was never hesitant, tending to leap before he looked.

'Then what?' Tulio was intrigued now. Was it about El Dorado, or Spain? Maybe it had something to do with Jack, or -

'Why'd you leave Chel?' Miguel finally asked.

Damn.

'We just, grew apart, that's all. It happens.' Tulio tried to move on from the issue, but Miguel wasn't letting him.

'Not with you.' Miguel had removed the cloth and was staring out at the lake even though he couldn't see anything but the sun. 'You two were so alike, in everything, and you liked her, and I know Chel liked you, so tell me.'

'It just happened.'

'Things never 'just happen.'' Miguel was persistent.

'It's personal.' Tulio tried, hoping Miguel would leave it alone.

'But we're partners.' Miguel said in what sounded like a whine. 'Partners share.'

That's the exact reason I can't tell you, thought Tulio. Because he didn't want to lose Miguel, and proclaiming his undying love for the blonde man would be a sure way to do just that.

'Altivo agrees with me, right Altivo?' Miguel said. Altivo nickered and tossed his head in a clear _yes._

'I... I can't tell you Miguel.' Tulio said defectively.

'But Tulio -'

'No Miguel, drop it.' Tulio snapped, causing Miguel to flinch. 'Sorry, but I can't. Not now.'

'Later?' Miguel asked hopefully.

'Much, much later, when the time is right.' Tulio promised, and it was true. It was only a matter of time before Miguel began to realise Tulio's hands lingered a moment too long when they touched, or his stray glances. Miguel's sight was returning, slowly but it was returning, and when it did Tulio would be caught. Crawling over and letting Miguel lie against him, Tulio figured he better make the most of it while he could.

Altivo snorted and gave Tulio a look that clearly said _'I know.'_ Tulio ignored the horse and just relaxed, enjoying having Miguel in his arms.

'My lords!' Someone burst through the undergrowth, clearly out of breath from running. Tulio turned to murder whoever had interrupted them but when he saw it was Menna, Chief Tannabok's second eldest son, he reconsidered.

'Yes?' Tulio helped Miguel stand.

'You're needed at the temple. There's a marriage in progress, and the couple need your blessings.' Menna explained. Tulio helped Miguel mount Altivo.

'Who knew a God had so much responsibility?' Tulio asked whoever would listen. Miguel shrugged, Menna wasn't listening, and Altivo snorted.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I - I -

'Wake up sleeping beauty.' Richard's voice broke through the haze of Jack's mind. It took him a few moments longer than usual to think up a reply.

'Only with a kiss.' Jack responded.

'Very well.' There was a crack and Jack hissed. Richard loved to use that whip, and he was damn good at it too. 'Count wants you up on deck, so I'm here to escort you.'

'Escort me? What, are we engaged now?' Jack smirked, but it disappeared when he was released from his bonds. Jack's legs gave out and he fell, lacking the energy to stand. After receiving the 40 lashes Salar ordered Jack had been doused in salt water and chained back up in the brig. That was a week ago, and Salar's order of no food still stood. Jack had been left in there for all that time, being given water but nothing else.

Richard hauled the Irishman to his feet and dragged him up the stairs and onto the deck. After being in the dark for days on end Jack shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Catching a glimpse of the shore Jack knew they were still several days away from the first marker. Storm clouds also were visible on the horizon. Richard forced Jack onto his knees before his master.

'My lord.' Richard presented the prisoner to the count.

'Ahh Mr. Egan-'

'Jack.'

'Still stubborn I see?' Salar was wearing a smirk that was driving Jack insane. 'Well, not too stubborn to hold your promise. Now, direct us to the marker.'

'No.' Jack said after thinking about it carefully.

'What?' The count's gaze was immediately back to the Irishman.

'No.' Jack repeated with more confidence.

'As I recall you swore to assist me!' Salar was losing his temper dramatically. 'Even a filthy Irishman like yourself wouldn't go back on a vow.'

'As I recall all I said was 'I swear.'' Jack pointed out, now having a smirk on his face. 'I do swear occasionally when I'm stressed or in pain, but I am trying to -'

CRACK!

The whip came out of nowhere, shutting Jack up instantly. Count Salar was fuming.

'Tie him to the mast.' He ordered, his normally cool expression shattered. Richard seemed to do the task happily. Jack's arms were stretched high above his head, causing him to stand on the tips of his toes. His shoulders screamed in pain, but Jack knew worse was coming. The count was shouting at someone behind him, and the ship turned to portside, allowing Jack to see what was trailing behind Salar's ship.

The _Silver Fox._

She appeared to be in one piece, but her rigging and sails were missing. There were also several large barrels tied to the deck. Strange...

'Recognise her?' The count whispered into Jack's ear, startling him.

Jack literally bit his tongue.

'Too small and flimsy for my taste.' Salar droned on. 'Not enough firepower. From what my captain tells me, to lose one's ship is to lose a part of one's soul.'

Jack began to sweat, he didn't like this conversation. The count continued casually, his voice little more than a whisper.

'Take me to the next marker, or the _Fox _burns.'

Jack inhaled sharply, gaze returning to his own ship. The _Fox _was everything to him, she was part of him, and to lose her... but to betray the trust Tulio had shown him... Jack was caught between fire and ice, with no way out.

Shouting came from above, and Jack watched as the _Fox _drifted towards the shore. The ropes were quickly tightened to stop her from running aground, but both the tide and wind were pulling the count's ship out to sea... Jack caught the message. If Jack gave in, the _Fox _would arrange her own end very quickly. Feeling his soul shatter, Jack whispered the words that he would never forget.

'Burn her.'

'What?' Salar's voice indicated he'd been sure Jack wouldn't still refuse.

'Burn her.' Jack repeated, louder and more forceful. Salar was silent for a moment before giving the orders.

'Do it.'

Jack was forced to watch as flaming arrows were fired onto the _Fox's _deck. An arrow hit one of the barrels and a deafening explosion tore across her deck. The other barrels followed in quick succession, flames licking her masts and deck. Within five minutes she was nothing but burning wood. Another five and her bow tipped beneath the shallow sea, the rest of her body following it to her grave.

Two tears ran down Jack's face, but that was all he allowed himself to show. With the _Fox's _sinking, that was all he could manage.

'20 lashes then bring him to my cabin.' Salar said to Richard as the last mast had disappeared underneath the waves. Jack, having a good idea what would happen in the Count's cabin, spat at the man's face. Salar snarled, but Jack's action worked.

'80 lashes.' Count Salar gave new orders, wiping the spit from his face. 'Then send the doctor to patch him up. I don't want him dying yet.'

The count brushed some of Jack's hair from his face, his gaze wandering over Jack's tanned chest and back. The Irishman shivered at the contact. The hand was gone quickly, replaced by the stroke of the whip. Jack bit his lip so hard blood began to flow.

By the tenth stroke, Jack was crying out.

By the twentieth, his blood was coating the deck.

By the thirtieth, Jack was unconscious.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I - I -

The rain had started late in the afternoon as a drizzle, but by midnight had turned into a violent storm. The wind was a constant howl as it snaked through the streets of El Dorado, the rain coming down so heavily it hurt. Every few minutes a lightening bolt turned night into day, and the clash of thunder followed soon after. Tulio and Miguel were sheltering in their temple, but with so many large openings in the walls the wind flew right through the interior. Once the storm passed Tulio would talk to Chief Tannabok and have some sort of shutters built.

A lightening bolt struck just over the mountains. Miguel gave a quiet yelp and buried himself deeper into the covers. The blonde had never liked storms, and being half-blind meant it was much worse. Over the past week Miguel's sight had slowly improved. He could now make out large buildings and objects, describing them as shadows. Colour was still eluding him, but Randa had assured Tulio his partner's sight would sharper and regain the full rainbow soon.

As the thunder rumbled Tulio felt the vibrations. Miguel whimpered. Tulio sighed.

'Come here.' He said. Miguel darted across the bed and buried his head into Tulio's shirt, hands wrapping around the Spaniard's torso like it was his only lifeline. After several seconds Tulio felt his partner shivering.

'Miguel, it's not going to hurt you.' Tulio rubbed the blonde's back in reassurance.

'I'm not scared,' Miguel said softly. 'Just cold.'

Tulio pulled up one of the sheets before snaking his arms around Miguel's frame. Gold hair tickled his throat as Miguel shifted, exhaling deeply against the dark haired man's chest. Though Tulio was wearing his shirt, he still shivered. Miguel tightened his grip, probably thinking Tulio was also cold. Having Miguel snuggled up against him Tulio felt guilty.

Miguel was in his arms believing Tulio was offering him comfort as a partner, not a lover. What would Miguel do when he found out about Tulio's feelings? Tulio suspected the blonde would still try to act normal, but it wouldn't work. Miguel would flinch at his touch, grow uncomfortable if they sat close together, would never undress in front of Tulio, let alone share the same bed.

Randa said the blonde's sight would return in the next week. Tulio exhaled heavily. He had only 7 more days to feel the keeper of his heart in his arms. Tulio swore then and there that once Miguel's vision was completely restored, not almost, but completely, he would tell him. He would confess everything. No more stealing secret glances, no more hidden meanings.

'Tulio?' Miguel asked.

'Hmm?' Tulio was startled from his thoughts by the object they were about.

'I remember Jack was calling me Hathor. What does it mean?'

'Err... Hathor is the name of a god.' Tulio prayed to whichever gods were listening that would satisfy Miguel's curiosity, knowing it wouldn't.

'God of what?' Miguel always had to know more.

'Dance, music, wine...' Tulio trailed off, leaving out the parts about beauty, love and sexual pleasure. A flash of lightening lit the temple for a split second, but Miguel didn't yelp like last time. Two more flashes followed before Miguel spoke again.

'Tulio...' Miguel sighed sleepily, barely audible above the wind.

'Yea?' Tulio looked down at the angel in his arms, only to find Miguel had fallen asleep. Adjusting his breathing to match the blonde's, Tulio prayed again, wishing he could stay like this, with Miguel curled up against him, forever.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I - I -

_What's it been, 6 months? Sorry about that (wince). Why can't I choose a fandom and stick with it? Damn it. Well I'm determined to get this finished by Christmas, and with school out and exams almost over the chances now are pretty good, especially how I've told myself I'm not allowed to write anything else until I finish this. But a HUGE thanks to everyone who's stuck with this and reviewed, means so much to me. Hopefully I won't disappoint you all. I'm sorry for the excess of Jack again, but it's important for the plot._

_Sorry about the wait again. If I don't update for more than a month, feel free to send me an email reminding me, or to yell at me, whichever works better for you ;)_

Desert Thief


End file.
